


#12b: dance

by soul_bonnie



Series: One-Sentence-Fics: Sherlock Holmes [13]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_bonnie/pseuds/soul_bonnie





	#12b: dance

~*~

When he steps into the sitting room, it's lit by two dozen candles, the gramophone is playing a slow waltz and Watson is waiting for him with open arms, saying softly: “I want to dance with you.”

~*~


End file.
